


Prepped or Torn

by SavageTingles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (- Some of it at least), (some) Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Handfucking, Anal Sex, Brothers, Character Death, Crying Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex trafficking implied, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageTingles/pseuds/SavageTingles
Summary: "They'd been attacked, and Sam had been taken down shortly before Dean had been knocked out. (...)"





	Prepped or Torn

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't 100% detailed, but it's up there so I went with "Explicit" bc of the content. If my tags doesn't cover all bases I won't mind if you let me know.
> 
> \- Oh, and Disclaimer btw!

     **They’d been attacked, and Sam had been taken down shortly before Dean had been knocked out.** Dean woke up with a throbbing head, half-dried blood taut on his skin down one side of his face, and tied with his arms at the back of a chair. Groggily he opened his eyes and when he looked around him, the three assailants walked around talking like they had no care in the world: One was getting water in one corner of the room, one was staring down at his phone in his hands and the third guy, who Dean decided was gonna be the first to die, was half bent over Sam's naked ass and smearing some clear stuff - lube - around Sam's hole, and dipping the tip of his finger inside.

Sam was face-down and ass-up on his knees, with all his weight on his shoulders and knees. He wasn’t even bound or anything, just placed on the bed with his face turned to watch Dean and his long legs spread and stood on his knees, his arm lay awkwardly loose on the bed under him, and the other arm was hanging over the edge of the bed. He was awake, but his eyes looked far away... They’d drugged him.

They noticed Dean was awake when Sam started slurring weird half-sentences at Dean and calling his name - half crying and half not. The three men started teasing Dean while the one behind Sam used more and more lube to smear around and into Sam’s hole, gradually using more fingers and making Sam groan in what sounded like a mix of lust and fear, trying to tell them to stop. Dean protested as well and thrashed in his ropes as he cursed and threatened them, but they mocked him. They didn't stop. They tried to give Dean some water they put something in as they walked over to him, but he refused to drink it and managed to head-butt it out of the guys hands and break it on the floor. 

They weren't happy with him but moved on and said they wanted him to watch Sam get fucked while he was lucid anyway, before they killed Dean off and sold Sam on to “someone who'd pay a lot of cash for an ass like his, and his long legs; tall guys were _a thing_ for the guy”.

Sam didn’t seem to really know what was going on, only half aware. That didn’t make it alright. Dean had to stop it somehow. They all seemed so self-assured, so confident. Dean, in his rage, stood up with his chair, - still bound to it's back - spun and hit the nearest dude with the chair so it broke; the guy went out like a light, hitting the wall on his way down and landing on the broken glass pieces. Then Dean bend over and ran himself into the stomach of the guy hand-fucking Sam's ass, so he fell on his butt against the other wall and got hurt somehow. Dean didn't care, he just turned and stood there at the end of the bed, his back turned to Sam's glinting wet, open ass and he stood his ground protecting his brother. 

One closed in, but Dean stamped him in the crotch with his boot and kicked him in the face. Dean tried to call out to Sam for any response to note if he was more or less okay, but Sam was not answering just lying in his own little bubble and chuckled at something. Two of them recovered soon enough and teamed up to get Dean down. They jumped him angrily and pushed Sam’s ass aside, making his knee slide off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud cracking sound, making Dean more worried. But Sam didn’t say anything; just lay there half on the bed and knee on the floor, while they tore Deans pants down, turning him over onto his stomach, saying they 'didn’t care that they weren’t supposed to fuck this one, he more than deserved it, and they weren’t gonna give him any drugs to dull the pain or numb it out, _no_ ; he was gonna feel _everything_.'

They were right. He did. His arms were still tied on his back and he tried but couldn’t do much to fight back. They took turns on his ass and even slapped it while fucking into him. The third one awoke at some point and Dean had thought he might have killed him off but apparently not; he took part in it too. As they fucked him up, Sam got more and more lucid beside him. It felt like forever and Dean slowly stopped fighting, too exhausted with his struggles and the pain they cost him to fight anymore. 

Luckily, none of them noticed when Sam got a hold of the knife lying on the bedside table, or when he jumped up and slit the throat of the first and the chest on the second, but the third and last was shocked to find him awake and aware and Sam stabbed the guy, watching as the light left his eyes and he fell to the floor like the others. Dean noticed when the last pulled out and the waft chilled his torn hole

Sam turned him over and cried apologies for things he couldn’t control. He scrambled to get ahold of one of the guy’s phones, and as he called 9-1-1, he cried that 'it should have been him, not Dean, they were gonna do that to _him_ , _not Dean_ , even prepared his body for it, they didn’t at all with Dean, and all the blood…'

“Couldn't let them, Sammy” was all Dean raspingly said in answer, then Dean slowly passed out and Sam’s cries sounded more and more foggy and far away.


End file.
